Minecraft Lore
Hey, Dragon here. This is going to be a short lore series on Minecraft. I will do this when I can. So, lets start. Chapter 1: Creation In the beginning, there was nothing but the Void. It was empty, nothing could live there. But, somehow, two beings where born into the Void. Notch, god of light, and his brother Herobrine, god of darkness. They found they had power, and began to experiment. But all of the creations they made, died or faded, consumed by the Void. Then Notch created a substance, that the void could not destroy. He called it "Bedrock." Using Bedrock Notch made a barrier, above which he could build anything. He began to build a world, while Herobrine... watched. Chapter 2: First Life Notch made pigs, cows and sheep, and trees, grass and sugar cane. He then tried to make a intelligent being, but his first attempt left him with the squid like testificates. He then made humans, but they were even more mindless then the other animals. Notch pondered away to make them better for along time. Then he found strange souls, filled with intelligence and creativity, but lacked corporal form. So he joined the humans and the souls, making players. They built grand and and tall buildings, many in Notch's names. They worshiped him as a god, and Herobrine saw this and was jealous. Chapter 3: First Death Herobrine began to use his powers to invade the players dreams, giving them vision of death and destruction. He stalked lone ones in their mines, and made them tremble. The players told their leader, Steve, and he went to find Herobrine. The hunter became the hunted, but Herobrine was still a god, and he tricked Steve, then killed him. Notch felt the first death, even in the far away dimension he was making called the Nether. He came, saw what had happened, and became enraged. He trapped his brother in the Nether, and cast a spell which made Steve constantly reborn again and again, across the ages. But this weakened him, and he retreated to the sky, leaving the way open for darkness. Chapter 4: Dark Ages The first signs of the Dark ages was when a group of pigs were mutated during spawning, creating beings called creepers, which exploded. They caused mass destruction across the land, and that was only the start. Groups of dead minecrafters came back to life, as zombies. People were forced into cities, and villages were abandoned. Finally a simple crafter, the first reincarnation of Steve, fought back and the mobs were forced back into the caves, where they remained. Chapter 5: Foreminers After the Dark Ages, many miners began to mine deeper into the earth, always looking out for monsters. One such group encountered a creeper, which exploded blocking of their way to the surface. That group was forced to survive underground, struggling to find resources, fighting off mobs all the time, making a community. Sometimes people were like wise trapped, and when found, they joined the group who now called them selves the Foreminers. Finally, a tunnel was dug all the way to the surface, were the Foreminers, who now wished to live underground, could trade with surface dwellers. But, when a cave in cut off all of their main strongholds, the Foreminers died out, leaving a portal they were making to a new world unfinished. Chapter 6: The War After many centuries above in the Aether, Notch returned to Minecraftia. To his horror, he found that the Minecraftians were at war, with themselves. They no longer worked together, now they had formed separate kingdoms, called "servers" and they were at war with each other. Notch tried to stop this, but they had forgotten about him and attacked him as a demon. Notch had some supporters, who he gave power to and named them the "Gods of Mojang." Still, they could not do anything as the severs joined together to hunt them down. Finally the God combined their powers, and scattered every Minecraftian across the land. They also lost their memories of the first years. Sometimes they would meet, and form new servers, but never in war. Meanwhile the Gods of Mojang began to change the world, improving it. Category:FanFic Category:Dragonfelder